Solidarity
by Forced Simile
Summary: There's only one person who is more of a stickler for honor and duty than Kent...A collection of 1sentence drabbles. Rekka no Ken Oswin/Fiora


I know, I know. I'm supposed to be working on my other fics. But this 1sentence challenge asked to be done, begged even. So I had to do it for Oswin and Fiora. Why? Because I seem to be the only one who thinks that in order to resolve the whole "should Fiora be with Eliwood, Kent, or Sain?" debate is to give her to a fourth and unrelated party. Not really, they just kind of naturally fell in my lap while writing my other Fire Emblem fic. I think they needed something, because they really would make a great couple.

These are based off the LJ prompt community 1sentence. They aren't really in chronological order.

This fic officially is dedicated to Kitten Kisses because she has been my fanfiction hero for years. And she's not just the kind of fanfiction hero who writes that sugar rush story five years ago and then doesn't get any better. I thought she was pretty good five years ago when I started reading her stuff, but she's amazing now! Her stories are far more descriptive and well thought out. I believe that if she didn't review one of my stories I would have let it die. But because my hero started reading my story, I found a reason to pick it up again (even though I hadn't written for it in two years). Let's not forget she's sweet. My hat goes off to you, Kitten Kisses and I hope you really enjoy these drabbles.

* * *

**Solidarity**

* * *

#01 – Comfort  
Fiora always had to do things herself and she found for once that turning around and finding Oswin giving the lectures she was about to dole out to be very reassuring for some reason. 

#02 – Kiss  
Fiora wasn't really jealous of Serra when she saw the cleric give Oswin a peck on the cheek, she just wanted to give her pink pigtails a good tug is all.

#03 – Soft  
Sometimes the armor made people think that he was anything but approachable, but if they knew how gentle he was with a pegasus they might think otherwise.

#04 – Pain  
Oswin scolded Fiora, telling her that punishing herself by ignoring her wounds was not going to help anyone alive or dead and she had never felt so relieved to be on the opposite end of the nagging.

#05 – Potatoes  
There was something so admirable about a man with so much decorum and honor doing something so below his station such as help to peel potatoes for the evening meal.

#06 – Rain  
Modesty was one of Fiora's stronger qualities, so seeing her white dress as it clung to her curves due to the rain that soaked her was something Oswin couldn't admit he enjoyed seeing; even though he found nothing objectionable to his eyes.

#07 – Chocolate  
Ostians were so frugal during war and Oswin was even more so than the rest; so Fiora was extremely surprised to find a small bag of chocolates sitting on her cot one afternoon.

#08 – Happiness  
Florina deserved the happiness she had found with Hector; Fiora knew she didn't deserve anything of the sort, but Oswin insisted on otherwise.

#09 – Telephone  
Oswin let Fiora sit with him while he wrote letters; mostly because she didn't ask who he was writing to and secondly because he loved the way her body curved when she was drowsy and slept on his cot.

#10 – Ears  
Fiora couldn't explain why she blushed when Oswin rubbed her pegasus' ear so tenderly, maybe it was because she imagined him being so gentle with a woman some day…

#11 - Name  
Oswin actually had a long and dignified name, his family was from a long line of Ostian knights after all; Fiora was the only other person whom he would teach his name and she was the only woman who could roll it off her tongue quite easily…with some practice of course.

#12 – Sensual  
She was far from lovely at that moment, she had straw stuck in her hair and she reeked of pegasus, but Oswin caressed her face, tilted her chin upward slightly and brushed his lips against hers, with no warning or ceremony.

#13 – Death  
"If you keep leading long enough, eventually you will let someone down," Oswin told Fiora as he lay flowers on a grave.

#14 – Sex  
Fiora thought she would have popped a blood vessel when she found Farina half clothed sleeping in a tent with Dart; how dare she think she could do such a thing when Fiora had to keep herself from even thinking about Oswin!

#15 – Touch  
Oswin wasn't one given to raptures and serenades but when Fiora touched his face just so, and when her eyes met his, words strung together in such an appealing way that almost gave into his temptation.

#16 - Weakness  
A cry rang out and before Oswin could fully register that it was Fiora, an arrow was sticking from her twitching body; the knight had never severed an enemy's head so quickly.

#17 – Tears  
What made Florina cry wasn't just that her sister was hurt, but the horrible painful look that Oswin had when he carried her to Serra.

#18 – Speed  
It was quite obvious that as long as she was on the back of a pegasus and as long as he was wearing armor, Fiora was faster than Oswin; but take both pegasus and armor away and it was an even playing field that Oswin won eventually, but not without a challenge.

#19 – Wind  
The way the wind whipped her hair away from her face so that he could focus on her eyes and more importantly, those candy pink lips of hers, made him dread having to ask Hector for permission to marry a little less.

#20 – Freedom  
"If you love Fiora so much, Oswin," Hector began. "Nobility can do nothing to stop you from marrying her."

#21 – Life  
He wouldn't ask her right away, he still needed time and there still was a war, but fighting wasn't all there was in this life and he hoped to spend the rest of it with her.

#22 – Jealousy  
She stressed that it wasn't jealousy she felt when Serra flirted with Oswin, it was just so entirely inappropriate.

#23 – Hands  
Everyone had gone to sleep except her, she went out of her way to meet him when he came off his watch and slip her hand into his; little gestures like this were all they had for right now.

#24 – Taste  
Oswin didn't like sweets, but the way Fiora would rapture over them made him enjoy them some what.

#25 – Devotion  
Fiora felt romance was so out of place with duty and the world at stake, but she couldn't shake this sophomoric adoration she had for a certain Ostian knight.

#26 - Forever  
When they weren't in battle he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and naturally his hands followed and the realization that their ruse wouldn't last forever hit him very hard.

#27 – Blood  
Fiora did the best she could, but Oswin's wound was far too severe and her hands were soaked and warm with his blood; she had never before been so happy to see Serra doting on him.

#28 – Sickness  
She couldn't stop marching just because she had a sniffle…and coughs…and a high grade fever, but Oswin had her bundled up and tucked in Merlinus' wagon before she could even really protest.

#29 – Melody  
Fiora was a warrior so she found no benefit in singing, but Oswin liked the way she would whistle to herself in her rare idle moments.

#30 – Star  
Far too old to be wishing on celestial bodies that she could not reach, Fiora curled against Oswin's body, which would hold and provide that reassurance that she had always craved.

#31 – Home  
Ostia's marble columns were not something that Fiora thought she could adjust to, but Oswin training recruits or lecturing Hector were some things that she could always relate to.

#32 – Confusion  
Lyndis had been puzzled at first, she had always assumed that Fiora had eyes for Kent, but was relieved in an almost guilty way when she saw Oswin steal moments alone with the eldest pegasus knight.

#33 – Fear  
Unshakeable had always been a word used to describe Oswin; nothing could make him quibble in fear, but the idea of marriage (even to Fiora) had the middle aged bachelor shaking in his boots.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
Oswin's armor rumbled and menaced, all enemy eyes were on him; what they didn't expect was Fiora to come down like feathered lightening from the sky.

#35 – Bonds  
They both knew this wasn't right, it was the wrong circumstances, the wrong timing, everything; but looking down at the ring that graced her left hand, Fiora couldn't help but smile secretly.

#36 – Market  
He liked having her with him when they were shopping for provisions because the men selling their wares would give Fiora a better price for obvious reasons; he just didn't like the way they looked her up and down when they thought he wasn't watching.

#37 – Technology  
The design of his armor had been changed so that almost no weapon could get through and he would have worried for magic users still, had he not had so reliable an attack force against them.

#38 – Gift  
"I didn't know it was a custom in Lycia to give a ring, in Ilia knights give the feathers of their pegasus to the one they love," she said handing him a leather necklace with the treasured feathers tied to it.

#39 – Smile  
Getting him to smile wasn't as hard as everyone seemed to think, especially when Fiora was around.

#40 – Innocence  
It was getting harder to ignore Serra's questions about her ring, but Firoa did her best and shrugged every time the cleric asked who she had received it from.

#41 – Completion  
It was over, no more threats to humanity loomed in the distance and they had begun the journey home, to a place Oswin hoped to share the rest of his life with Fiora.

#42 – Clouds  
There first day back in Ostia had been an uproar: in addition to pouring rain, Florina had left for the plains with Lyndis and Kent leaving Hector an angry raging mess and Oswin to try and console him, Fiora knew that this would only be part of their life from now on.

#43 – Sky  
Six months later, just in time for the wedding, things calmed down: Florina came back, Hector was relatively happy and Oswin was just a little less stressed, and Fiora couldn't have been happier.

#44 – Heaven  
She remembered almost nothing of the day save for the look in Oswin's eyes when she finally came down the aisle.

#45 – Hell  
Just as things settled down, Oswin and Fiora had their first fight of their married life over whether or not Oswin would take her with him on a dangerous assignment.

#46 – Sun  
Summers in the scorching sun were tough in Ostia, Fiora didn't take very well to the new climate; fortunately Oswin helped make the nights far more bearable.

#47 – Moon  
It was just an old Ilian wives' tale about the moon's cycle but Fiora was willing to try anything in hopes of conceiving a child.

#48 – Waves  
It was so out of Oswin's way to do this, but he knew going to visit Ilia and her parents' grave was just something Fiora had to do and booked a voyage on a ship for her.

#49 – Hair  
Fiora was rather surprised to find that Oswin was skilled not only with a spear, but at making French braids as well.

#50 – Supernova

She had met him when her life had imploded on itself; there was a war, her entire unit had been killed, and she just couldn't trust herself, but with Oswin there was just so much solidarity, from the way he looked to the way he acted, and Fiora knew she could feel safe.

* * *

What can I say? It's over and done with. I would appreciate it if you reviewed...please? 


End file.
